Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha is a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village and one of the last survivors of the Uchiha Clan, as well as the former leader of Taka. After his older brother, Itachi, slaughtered their clan, Sasuke made it his mission in life to avenge them. He is added to Team 7 upon becoming a ninja and, through competition with his rival and best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke starts developing his skills. Dissatisfied with his progress, causing him to defect from the Hidden Leaf so that he can acquire the strength needed to have his revenge. His years of seeking vengeance become increasingly demanding and irrational and isolates him from others, leading him to become an international criminal. After proving instrumental in ending the Fourth Shinobi World War and being happily redeemed by Naruto, Sasuke decides to return to the Hidden Leaf and dedicates his life to help protect the village and its inhabitants. Statistics *'Name': Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke of the Sharingan, Child of the Prophecy *'Origin': Naruto *'Gender': Male *'Age': 17 *'Birthday': July 23 *'Classification': Human, Konohagakure Shinobi, Former Rogue Ninja *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 168 cm (5'6") *'Weight': 52.2 kg (115 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Onyx *'Hair Color': Black with a blue tint *'Relatives': Fuguku Uchiha (Father, deceased), Mikoto Uchiha (Mother, deceased), Itachi Uchiha (Older Brother, deceased), Obito Uchiha (Cousin, deceased) *'Alignment': Neutral *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class. Transcendent with Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Divine with Six Paths Rinnegan *'Powers and Abilities': Sharingan (Mangekyo Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan), Ninjutsu Master, Master Swordsman, Taijutsu Expert, Genius Intellect, Expert Tactician, Immense Chakra Power, Intermediate Chakra Control *'Standard Equipment': Standard Ninja Tools, Demon Wind Shuriken, Kusanagi *'Weaknesses': Somewhat overconfident. Easy to manipulate emotionally, but has gotten over this as he matures on. Too much usage of the Sharingan or it's variants leaves him heavily drained for long periods of time. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu, Chidori, Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu, Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu, Chidori Stream, Chidori Senbon, Chidori Sharp Spear, Amaterasu, Inferno Style: Flame Control, Inferno Style: Flame Control Jumping Flame, Susanoo, Inferno Style: Yasaka Beads, Flame Control Sword, Inferno Style: Susano Flame Control *'Voice Actor': Noriaki Sugiyama Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Sasuke is a lean, muscular young man of average height with fair skin and black eyes; and, black hair with a blue tint. His hair is spiky in the middle to the back with long, chin-length bangs that hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks, while his hair frames over his forehead. According to Hashirama, Sasuke bears a striking resemblance to Izuna Uchiha. He is considered handsome by most girls near his age. Sasuke's outfit consists of a grey zipped, high-collared short-sleeved shirt and blue wrist warmers, dark blue pants, over which he hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees and which he secures with a purple rope belt, black calf shinobi sandals, and wields his signature Chokutō behind the back of his waist and rope. Personality Sasuke is a brooding and cold loner, to put it bluntly. He usually acts with a cool and solitary indifference, only occasionally showing his vulnerable side. He is rarely seen with his teammates for an extended period of time and usually distances himself from his village essentially. He is usually soft-spoken, silent and doesn't speak much, but he always knows exactly what to say in combat. However, Sasuke never bluffs. If he makes a threat, he has every intention of carrying it out. In battle, Sasuke can be a very serious and calculating fighter, analyzing his opponents and making precise battle plans. However, be also very overconfident and arrogant when underestimating his opponents, and has a constant habit of rushing into combat without understanding their capabilities, though he will acknowledge his mistakes and not let them impede his will to fight. To every enemy he faces, Sasuke is a dangerous young man who is willing to fight, kill, and show no mercy to anyone who stands in the way of his goals; he is one of the very few people Naruto takes seriously and acts hostile towards. Sasuke also has a will that can't be broken and continues to fight the coming battles, despite how tough his enemies are. He also became a more capable leader on the battlefield, giving careful instructions to his comrades and not tending to make a single mistake, even if he's too arrogant to make one. Sasuke was a happy child, eager to please and be worthy of his family name. This changed after his entire family was killed by Itachi, the person he most admired in the world. He became cold toward others, unmoved by and uninterested in what they do or think of him, choosing instead to keep to himself. He stopped using honorifics like "sensei" or "sama", something considered rude in the Japanese language. His only goal in life became to take revenge for his family's deaths and, by extension, acquire the power needed for that revenge, even if it meant acquiring an external power that wasn't his own. Prior to Sasuke's defection, Kakashi tries to point out the contradiction in Sasuke's viewpoint: he is driven to gain power because he lost his family, yet sacrifices the family he still has (Team 7) in order to gain that power. In Part II, Sasuke allows Orochimaru to experiment on him as long as he becomes stronger, only to turn against Orochimaru for using him in the first place and acquires new teammates with abilities that could further his goals. Sasuke initially set a no-kill policy for himself and his team against those unrelated to his revenge. This was dropped as his hatred increased: at the Kage Summit, he slaughtered numerous samurai in cold blood and recklessly challenged the five Kage before killing Danzo Shimura; he tries to kill Karin and Team 7 when they impede or attempt to dissuade him from his objectives; he allies with Tobi and Akatsuki when their goals align, but leaves them without comment when he no longer needs them. His abandonment of all his former loyalties and his criminal acts convince his former classmates that Sasuke is beyond salvation; that was before he decided to formally apologize to Naruto and Konoha, but won't return to the village nor will he forgive them in the role they played involving Itachi. Alongside his dark and violent demeanor, Sasuke can be smug and stubborn. He usually acts rather cynical and sarcastic and speaks his mind bluntly and callously, regardless if anyone likes it or not. Because of this, there is tension between Sasuke and many other characters at times. Despite his apathetic nature, Sasuke is not without compassion and has shown concern for others at certain times, a trait he still carries during his time with Team 7 and inheriting their philosophy. He will come to the aid of Naruto and friends whenever they're in danger. This tactic has always been exploited to their advantage, since the enemies are caught by surprise upon meeting/fighting him. One of Sasuke's most significant bonds is the one he has with his older brother, Itachi, who by merely being mentioned can elicit strong reactions from Sasuke's otherwise calm demeanor. Sasuke adored Itachi when he was a boy, enjoying his company above all others'. When Itachi murdered the rest of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke was crushed not only by the loss of his family but also by what Itachi told him: that he had never loved Sasuke. Sasuke devotes years of his life to avenging their family by killing Itachi, which Itachi encourages whenever they meet. Sasuke is accordingly careful not to follow Itachi's instructions too closely, such as by not acquiring a Mangekyo Sharingan, as he doesn't want Itachi to have the satisfaction. After Itachi dies in battle with Sasuke, however, Sasuke learns that the hateful older brother that Itachi seemed to be was an act and that, in truth, Sasuke was the most precious person to Itachi; his murder of the Uchiha was done on instructions of Konoha, in order to protect Sasuke. Sasuke becomes overwhelmed by this discovery and starts conspiring against Konoha and all its citizens for ruining his and Itachi's lives, knowing full well it isn't what Itachi would want him to do. He changes his mind after he is able to speak to a reincarnated Itachi, adopting some of Itachi's views: he decides to fight for Konoha's future so that Itachi's actions aren't made meaningless and bases his understanding of the "Hokage" around the decisions Itachi made. Sasuke first met Sakura Haruno when they were children in the Academy, where his good looks caused her to become infatuated with him, which later grew into love. On his part, Sasuke was aware Sakura had feelings for him, but he showed no interest in her and considered her to be annoying. After they became team-mates, they began to interact more and acknowledge each other's strengths and weaknesses, causing Sasuke to think of her as someone he needs to protect. Despite feeling grateful of how much she is willing to do to make him happy, he still abandons the prospect of being with her to pursue revenge and defect Konoha. During the Five Kage Summit Arc, Sasuke had becomes so consumed with hatred that he was willing to kill Sakura, who had never given up on bringing him back home but was left devastated of how cruel he had become. After the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke apologizes to Sakura for how much he hurt her and she tearfully forgives him, allowing them to reconcile. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Sharingan (Literally meaning: Mirror Wheel Eye): Sasuke awakened his Sharingan after his brother murdered the entire Uchiha Clan. Sasuke's Sharingan has three tomoe in each eye and can maintain his Sharingan for considerable periods of time. With the Sharingan, Sasuke can see the flow of chakra, accurately reproduce any movement he sees (his own physical skill permitting), track fast-moving objects, and, predict opponent's movement to a degree. He can also use it's genjutsu form for broad purposes such as distraction, interrogation, knocking targets out, or placing them under his control. He can use his Sharingan to relay information to others or enter their subconscious, which in the case of jinchuriki allows him to suppress their tailed beasts. *'Genjutsu: Sharingan': Simply the use of generic genjutsu used by members of the Uchiha clan. By simply having their opponents look into their eyes, the Uchiha can lock the user within a genjutsu of their choosing. Fire Style: As an Uchiha, Sasuke has a natural affinity for Fire Style, mastering the clan's passage time of rite before he became a genin. Following the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke has improved his mastery over his Fire Style to burn even the strongest ice created, and can even control his fire at a certain range. *'Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu': The Uchiha Clan's signature technique, where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. *'Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu': This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra. Sasuke can also coat his shuriken with this technique for more burn damage. *'Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu': Sasuke compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside his body and changes it into a dragon-shaped fireball. He then skilfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks their opponent. Lightning Style: One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Style through chakra flow for increased the piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. *'Chidori' (One Thousand Birds): This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. Once completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target at lightning-fast speeds, inflicting piercing damage once hit. **'Chidori Stream': By releasing the Chidori in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from Sasuke's entire body, allowing him to affect multiple enemies. **'Chidori Senbon': This is one of many variations of the Chidori that uses shape transformation. It is specialized in more speed, by being transformed into countless sharp senbon, all aimed at the enemy. **'Chidori Sharp Spear': This technique uses Shape Transformation to form the original Chidori into a spear or blade-shape, adapting it for mid-range attacks with a maximum range of about five metres. Although it's less powerful than the Chidori, its increased range means there is less of a risk to the user. **'Chidori Blade': This technique allows Sasuke to channel the Chidori through his chokutō. This makes it unblockable as the radiating and chirping blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to go numb, making it impossible for the opponent to move. Sword of Kusanagi: Bukijutsu Master: Taijutsu Expert: *'Expert Martial Artist': *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': *'Enhanced Endurance': *'Enhanced Durability': Genius Intellect: *'Expert Tactician': Summoning Jutsu: Sasuke is one of the rare individuals to have a dual summoning contract with two species: snakes and hawks. Its so far unknown which contract he received first, though he was able to get the snake summoning contract during his training with Orochimaru before getting the hawk contract. He became able to summon various-sized snakes to aid him in battle, even hidden from his sleeves to strike or bind his opponents with little time to react. He was also able to summon snakes from any part of his body. He can also summons Aoda, a giant dark blue-violet snake to aid him in his fight to quickly carry him through the terrain. Some time later, Sasuke also made an additional summoning contract which allows him to summon hawks. Once summoned, it can help Sasuke fly about and outmaneuver his opponent's attacks. The hawk is also of capable of performing coordinated attacks with Sasuke from above. Mangekyo Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye): Sasuke awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan after the death of his older brother, Itachi. The tomoe of Sasuke's Mangekyo spread and converge along the edge of its iris, taking on the appearance of three intersecting ellipses. Following the acquisition of his brother's eyes, Sasuke's Mangekyo pattern changed, gaining a symmetrical, more aligned rendition of Itachi's Mangekyo tomoe that is centered within Sasuke's own. According to Madara, the pattern of Sasuke's Mangekyo is known as the "Straight Tomoe", which gives Sasuke an even higher capability of reading his opponents movements and to fluidly act upon. Customary of the Mangekyo Sharingan, prolonged reliance upon its ocular powers places a great burden on his eyes and body, deteriorating his vision after each use. Despite the danger of regular use, Sasuke has not hesitated to test his limits with the power it affords. After his fight with Killer Bee, Sasuke began to find his vision sporadically fading. During his confrontation with Kakashi, the excessive usage of his Mangekyo Sharingan led to the repercussions becoming more prominent as Sasuke began reeling from overexertion, resulting in his eyesight being reduced to a heavy blur. Out of respect for his older brother's views, Sasuke initially refused to take Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan as his own to avoid blindness, but faced with this and Naruto's unyielding convictions, he finally requested that Tobi transplant them. This resulted in Sasuke's acquisition of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan; obtaining additional might from Itachi's ocular power, increasing his chakra reserves further, and showing none of the previous signs of physical strain, diminished sight, or fatigue that plagued him from sustained use of this dojutsu. *'Amaterasu' (Heavenly Illumination): Sasuke summons black fire that moves with his gaze. The flames are shown to be very resilient as they have survived complete immersion in water. It is powerful enough to smother any normal flames, and is said to burn for seven days and nights. *'Inferno Style': When Sasuke manifested his Mangekyo Sharingan, he developed the ability to use special type of Fire Style, he dubs "Inferno Style". When gaining his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Sasuke could combine Inferno Style: Flame Control with Susanoo to create Amaterasu swords and arrows that can pierce through heavy defenses and ignite them, and create a barrage of Amaterasu magatama to handle multiple enemies. Sasuke could also use his Flame Control in his hand for direct usage, and infuse it into his Chidori to increase his piercing power. **'Inferno Style: Flame Control': Sasuke creates a barrier that not only shields him, but also burns and pierces any opponent that touches the flames. He can also control the movement of the flames and shape them at will. The technique can also be used in conjunction with his Susanoo, and its weaponry. ***'Inferno Style: Flame Control Jumping Flame': Sasuke creates a sword of black flames and swings it, unleashing a wave of controlled flames towards the opponent. **'Amaterasu: Flame Gathering': Sasuke manipulates the flames of Amaterasu to surround himself with a shield of black fire. **'Inferno Style: Yasaka Beads': Utilizing the orb in his Susanoo's third hand, Sasuke is able to rapidly produce a number of magatama projectiles, composed entirely from the black flames of Amaterasu. Upon impact, victims of this technique are forcefully thrown off their feet and quickly incinerated by the intense flames. **'Inferno Style: Susanoo Flame Control': An application of Flame Control through Susanoo, whereby Sasuke produces weapons made from the orb of black flames held in his Susanoo's secondary right hand; whether it be swords or arrows of black flames. *'Susanoo' (Tempestuous God of Valor): After awakening the powers of both Mangekyo Sharingan, Sasuke became one of the few Uchiha capable of invoking Susanoo; the materialization of an immense humanoid construct of chakra. His extreme emotions have been the root of its development. While initially relying upon different partial manifestations, Sasuke was soon able to complete his Susanoo's body. It can produce a sword, an orb that doubles as a shield, and an orb of chakra that conjures the arrows. Defensively it ribcage, in its incomplete stage it was able to take a barrage from Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Darui undamaged. Offensively, his Susanoo's fists and various weapons are strong enough to destroy many large stone pillars with a single attack and its arrows move at speeds only Sage Mode users such as Kabuto Yakushi can avoid. Sasuke's "final" Susanoo developed during his skirmish against Kakashi, becoming a similar yet more sinister version of Itachi's own final Susanoo and changing the composition of its orb of chakra to that of Amaterasu's black flames from which he is able to fashion a number of weapons. Following the recovery of Itachi's transplant, the final stage of his Susanoo underwent a drastic change, with scaled hands, a beak-like hood and a larger bow, with a more shield-like composition, giving it an overall more intimidating appearance. By the end stages of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke is now capable of conjuring his Susanoo complete with a lower body. Immense Chakra Power: *'Intermediate Chakra Control': Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Itachi Uchiha *Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi *Suigetsu Hozuki *Karin Uzumaki *Jugo *Gaara *Hashirama Senju *Tobirama Senju *Danzo Shimura *Obito Uchiha *Madara Uchiha *Gray Fullbuster *Roronoa Zoro and Renji Abarai *Blake Belladonna *Armin Arlert *Sosuke Aizen *Lao Shibusawa In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hidden Leaf Ninja Category:Rogue Ninja Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Taka Category:Team Kakashi Category:Naruto Characters